Problem: Solve the inequality
\[2 - \frac{1}{2x + 3} < 4.\]
Explanation: The given inequality is equivalent to
\[\frac{1}{2x + 3} + 2 > 0,\]or
\[\frac{4x + 7}{2x + 3} > 0.\]If $x < -\frac{7}{4},$ then $4x + 7 < 0$ and $2x + 3 < 0,$ so the inequality is satisfied.

If $-\frac{7}{4} < x < -\frac{3}{2},$ then $4x + 7 > 0$ and $2x + 3 < 0,$ so the inequality is not satisfied.

If $x > -\frac{3}{2},$ then $4x + 7 > 0$ and $2x + 3 > 0,$ so the inequality is satisfied.  Thus, the solution is
\[x \in \boxed{\left( -\infty, -\frac{7}{4} \right) \cup \left( -\frac{3}{2}, \infty \right)}.\]